<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday mornings without you and a Sunday morning with you by thevegetarianbisexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872459">Sunday mornings without you and a Sunday morning with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevegetarianbisexual/pseuds/thevegetarianbisexual'>thevegetarianbisexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevegetarianbisexual/pseuds/thevegetarianbisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Marvin's Sundays looked like after he kicked Whizzer out and what they looked like after they got back together for the second time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason &amp; Marvin (Falsettos), Jason &amp; Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone this is my first Falsettos fic so I might not be that great at characterization but I hope it's not too out of character :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harsh sunlight burns the back of Marvin's neck waking the exhausted man up. He grunts and checks his alarm clock only to be disappointed at the early time. He considers staying in bed for another hour or two, but when looking down at all the pillows and blankets he stacked up around himself in an attempt to make up for the missing warmth he used to know he can't seem to bear to stay in bed any longer. He takes his time making his bed and getting ready for the long day.</p><p>His wooden stairs creak as he walks down the stairs, he winces at the sound and hopes it didn't wake up Jason. The poor boy probably sleeps less than Marvin, especially when he sleeps over at Marvin's apartment. He wonders if Jason will ever feel at home in his apartment, he hopes so but he wouldn't blame him if he never does. </p><p>He sits on his couch, glancing at his telephone like he does every day. He wonders if Whizzer changed his number, if he's doing well, if he's found someone to treat him right. Maybe he's in some other man's bed, and that man is holding him tight, giving Whizzer all the love he deserves, whispering sweet nothings into his soft skin. God, when is he going to get over this? </p><p>He decides to make breakfast, he's been learning a thing or two from Cordellia, his new friend. She even gifted him with a new waffle maker a few weeks back. He starts mixing the ingredients only to realize that they are completely out of milk, Jason must have used the last of it last night with his cereal. He leaves a note for Jason in case he wakes up before Marvin gets back and makes his way to the bodega down the street. </p><p>After he broke up with Whizzer, Marvin couldn't stand how the sun seemed to shine way too bright, how the birds chirped so happily, how couples seemed to mock him with their happiness. He was so angry at the world, the anger festered in him for a long time. Now the only person he's angry at is himself, but he is trying. Trying to become a better man, a better father. If he can't fix things with Trina or Whizzer maybe he can mend his relationship with his 11-year-old son. </p><p>He does wish he could find Whizzer grab him by his shoulders, profess his love for him, and apologize, apologize for everything he's done. But he can't, not anymore it's too late. Whizzer has probably moved on completely by now, I mean it's been over a year for the love of God. </p><p>Marvin grunts at himself when he realizes that he again is thinking about Whizzer, this is the third time since he woke up. He walks faster and tries to completely focus on the task on hand. He notices that the cashier has been staring at him since he walked in, does he think Marvin is going to steal? He walks up to the cash register with a carton of milk in hand, he smiles hesitantly and lays the carton on the conveyor belt. The cashier smiles back flashing a full set of white teeth. He scans the milk while looking Marvin up and down, Marvin feeling uncomfortable under his gaze plays with the watch on his wrist. </p><p>"So what is a handsome man like you doing all dressed up so early?" The man says flirtatiously. Whizzer would have scoffed at this. Dressed up, what are you blind-he would say- Nothing about Marvin is dressed up, even on his 'best day'. Even the tux he wore on his wedding day was awful.- </p><p>"Well I wouldn't really call it early, it's 8 in the morning." He says in an attempt to not be awkward but surely failing miserably. </p><p>The man just rolls his eyes and smiles. He writes something down on his receipt and hands it to Marvin along with his milk carton. Marvin thanks him and nearly bolts out of the store. </p><p>He looks down at the receipt as he walks back to his apartment. A number is written down sloppily with the words "call me- David ;)" next to it. He throws the receipt into a trash can outside his apartment complex and goes back to making his son waffles. </p><p>It's not that he didn't like the man, he was attractive. But he isn't ready, not yet at least, or maybe ever. No man will ever make him feel the way Whizzer did, that's for sure. The second he saw him he knew this was it, he was never going to ever be the same. And he ruined it. </p><p>A tear falls down his cheek, bringing him back to reality. He swiftly swipes it away and pours the last amount of batter into the waffle maker. He looks at his plate filled with his creations, probably the best he's ever cooked. Hopefully, Jason will like it. </p><p>Jason soon waddles down the stairs, still in his pajamas and his head covered with bed hair. Marvin refrains himself from demanding that'd Jason go back up the stairs and change. </p><p>Instead, he smiles and says, "Mornin' kiddo, in the mood for some waffles?"</p><p>All he gets in response is a grunt and the shake of his head. The kid rummages through the cabinets and takes out an overly sweet cereal. He pours himself a bowl and sits on the couch. He turns the television on. "The milk is kinda warm," Jason comments with a huff. </p><p>Marvin sighs and grabs a few waffles for himself along with his cup of coffee and sits at the dining table. He tries not to feel sorry for himself, he knew that he wasn't going to connect with his son overnight but the aching in his heart is still very present.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. With you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With fluttering eyes Marvin wakes from one of the best slumbers he's had in years, he looks around in a daze only to have his eyes land on the beautiful man laying on his chest. Whizzer's soft breathing tickles his bare chest which makes him giggle a little, he is so happy. He stares at Whizzer for what seems like hours, if he's being honest he could stare at Whizzer for the rest of his life and he wouldn't mind at all. He runs his hand through the younger man's hair, it's so soft and fluffy. If humans could touch clouds they would never compare to the softness of Whizzer's hair.</p><p>Whizzer finally moved in with him yesterday after a month of officially being together. He's honestly terrified that he's gone crazy and this is all just in his head. He never thought he'd see Whizzer again, let alone have him in his bed again. </p><p>He watches as Whizzer's eyes flutter open, he looks up at Marvin and smiles while laying a soft kiss on Marvin's chest.</p><p>Marvin smiles back at him and says "mornin' beautiful," in a soft whisper.</p><p>Whizzer responds by holding the older man closer and tighter, this makes Marvin's heart explode in his chest. </p><p>"I was wondering if after Trina and Mendel come to pick Jason up you'd want to go to dinner." He says while stroking the younger man's soft back.</p><p>"Dinner? Marv, we haven't even had breakfast yet." Whizzer giggles softly. Marvin will never get tired of hearing that sound.</p><p>"I know, I'm just excited," Marvin says shyly. </p><p>"Aww of course I'll go to dinner with you," Whizzer says with his eyes glimmering with sincerity. </p><p>Marvin grabs him by his chin and plants kisses all over his face making Whizzer giggle again. They lay in content silence for a few moments with their hands intertwined.</p><p>"What time is it?" Whizzer mumbles into Marvin's skin.</p><p>For the first time that morning, Marvin glances at his alarm clock. "Shit, it's nine-thirty." Marvin starts to remove himself from Whizzer's hold, he needs to make breakfast.</p><p>"Nooo, don't go, please," Whizzer whines while holding onto Marvin even tighter.</p><p>"Baby, I need to make breakfast," Marvin says with a chuckle. </p><p>"Cook? You?" Whizzer teases.</p><p>"I'd have you know that I can make some mean waffles," Marvin says finally removing himself from Whizzer's hold. </p><p>"Alright, sexy, I'll hold you to that." He says while shamelessly checking Marvin's half-naked body out. This makes Marvin want to jump back into bed with Whizzer and not leave until late afternoon, but he manages to restrain himself while covering himself up with his robe and slipping on his house slippers. He's learned to enjoy wearing pajamas around the house on weekend mornings, rather than moving quickly into the day. He's learned to go with the flow and enjoy the day with his son, friends, and now Whizzer.  </p><p>He slowly makes his way down the stairs only to find his son rummaging through the kitchen covers. </p><p>"Mornin', kiddo, what are you looking for?" </p><p>"Hey, dad, I was wondering if we could add chocolate chips to the waffles this morning, they're Whizzer's favorite." He asks excitedly.</p><p>He and Jason have been making waffles together every Sunday morning for a while, he thinks the only reason they probably turn out any good is because his son is a way better cook and can actually time when the waffles will be ready.</p><p>"Sure, kid." He laughs at Jason's excitement and he takes out a bag of chocolate chips from behind the pots and pans.</p><p>"That's where you hide them!" </p><p>"Shh, don't tell Whizzer, he'll eat them all in a day."</p><p>Jason just nods, his eyes glimmering at him like they used to when he was a toddler and had yet to figure out how horrible of a person Marvin really was.</p><p>They work together while keeping light conversation about their week, never in one-hundred years would Marvin have expected them to become as close as they have become. Sure Jason has his moods and can be closed off at times but when he's in the mood they can speak for hours. </p><p>Whizzer soon comes down the stairs in his own robe and slippers with his hair styled. "Ah, so really it's Jason who's doing the cooking" He teases once he enters the kitchen.</p><p>"For the most part, yeah," Jason says as he adds the last of the batter into the waffle maker. </p><p>"That is not true, I helped you mix," Marvin responds in mock offense. </p><p>"And you managed to spill half the batter." Jason points out with a smile, giggling with Whizzer.</p><p>Marvin watches the two with a smile, feeling his heart swell with pride and love.</p><p>"It's all right Marv, we'll just call the kid your secret weapon." Whizzer jokes while wrapping his arms around Marvin's waist and winking at Jason.</p><p>"Okay, they're ready!" Jason exclaims while taking the last 4 waffles out. "We put little chocolate chips in them!" </p><p>"Really? They're my favorite!" Whizzer answers back in excitement.</p><p>"I know!" Jason giggles</p><p>They serve themselves breakfast and all go sit on the couch and watch Jason's morning cartoons. After finishing his breakfast Whizzer starts to fall asleep on Marvin's shoulder, Marvin holds him closer and whispers "I'm glad your mine." 

"Forever" Whizzer whispers back in a sleepy daze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was fluffy enough to make up for the last chapter :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this was more angsty than I had planned it to be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>